


Day 1

by TakenByEmrys



Series: Parkner Week 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, NSFW, Parkner Week, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakenByEmrys/pseuds/TakenByEmrys
Summary: Harley finds Spider-Man on a roof, watching the remains of a parade for him and the Avengers. He refuses to let Peter get away and decides to make the first move. Well, maybe more than a single move.





	Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for Parkner week! I hope you enjoy ;)
> 
> This takes place in like their 1st or 2nd year of college, and they're the best of friends, and Endgame never happened because it was stupid.

Day 1: Identity Porn/ Parade

Peter gazed down at the remnants of the days parade. The avengers had, once again, saved the world from certain doom, and the city had decided to throw a massive festival. It had started with a parade winding through the streets of New York, and it ended with a massive carnival in Central Park.

Peter was sitting on the ledge of a roof watching the crowds funnel into the festival. It was dusk and the air was beginning to nip at his skin, even under his super suit. 

“Karen, activate the ‘Cold never bothered me anyway’ protocol.” He murmured to his AI. 

“Making sure you ‘Let it go’ Peter.” Karen’s voice sounded softly in his ear. Instantly the heaters in his suit kicked on, helping his body thermoregulate. The sound of creaking metal drew his attention. He spun his head around, ready to jump into action, when he saw the top of a head climbing the opposing fire escape.

“You do know this entire festival is like for you right?” Harley asked. Peter froze. They had interacted pretty minimally when he was Spider-Man, but when they did, it was always much flirtier, and dirtier, than any interaction the had when he was just Peter. 

“Well, yeah, but who could go to the festival when you’re all the way up here?” Peter smirked under the mask. A light blush splattered Harley’s cheeks. The country boy shook his head and moved closer to the superhero. He dropped down onto the ledge to sit next to him. They sat in a comfortable silence as they watched the crowd.

“You almost died today.” Harley murmured. If it hadn’t been for his super hearing, he probably would have missed it. “And all I could think about was that I wouldn't have the chance to do this.” Without taking even a second to hesitate, Harley deftly flicked his thumbs under the edges of Peter’s mask. Peter knew he could stop him, but he was transfixed by the feeling of Harley’s fingers on his skin. Harley flipped it up without another word, only revealing Peter’s parted lips. Harley leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against Peter’s.

Peter gasped at the feeling. His lips were alight with fire. Harley reached around and pulled the superhero closer to him. They kissed softly for a minute, just barely touching, reveling in the feeling. Peter leaned into the kiss and ran his tongue along Harley’s bottom lip. He was rewarded with a deep, needy groan.

Without a second thought, Peter was pulling Harley onto his lap. The southern boy gasped, but didn’t pull again. Instead, he started attacking Peter’s mouth. Nipping and licking his way into Peter’s mouth. Peter moaned as Harley fully settled onto his lap, stradling the superhero.

“Can’t believe i waited so long to do this.” Harley groaned. Peter had ducked his head and was pillaging his way up and down Harley’s neck. Harley moaned and Peter’s tongue flicked over his collar bone. His hips ground down on Peter’s already hardening length. The superhero bucked lightly, drawing another moan from Harley. Harley’s fingers scrabbled at the suit, trying in vain to find purchase in skin.

“I mean seriously. How the hell did I not work up the courage to do this sooner? We could have been fucking for months.” Harley breathed. Peter paused his work, thinking about the fact that Harley was thinking about Spider-man. He wouldn’t be doing this with Peter. “Oh my god, you can’t stop now. C’mon Pete, we barely got started.” Peter snapped his head up, meeting Harley’s cocky gaze.

“I- you.” Peter croaked. Harley rolled his eyes.

“Yes, you big dumb webhead. I’ve been trying to get your attention for months. Figured it was me that was gonna have to make the move, especially with that stupid stunt you pulled today. There wasn’t anyway I was going to let you leave this world without at least kissing you once.” Peter swore his heart stopped. He swooped back down and captured Harley’s lips. His tongue slipped into Harley’s mouth and he mapped out the planes of the boys mouth with ease, reveling in the fact that Harley wanted  _ him.  _ He pulled away with a grin.

“I’m not going to leave this world without doing a hell of a lot more.” Peter growled. He bucked his hips again and reveled in the sound that Harley made. 

“Thank god, sweetheat. I didn’t think you were ever going to get with the program.” Harley 

reached up and ripped the rest of the mask off Peter’s head. “There’s my Peter.” Hearing those words from Harley made Peter snap. He wrapped his arms around Harley and stood, holding him easily. Harley gasped at the sudden movement. He scrambled to grip Peter’s shoulder, but it was already too late. Peter had already moved toward the center of the roof and was laying Harley down gently.

Peter took a moment to stare the the boy. His blond hair was fanned around him, making it look like a halo. His skin was flushed a delicate pink and his eyes were filled with lust. Peter dove back in with fervor, pillaging his sinful mouth. Harley reciprocated with just as much enthusiasm. He reached down and tried to grasp Peter’s suit again. He broke the kiss with a growl.

“As hot as it would be, getting fucked by a superhero, I need this suit off, like five minutes ago.” Peter smirked.

“So bossy,” Peter said. He leaned up and tapped the spider on his chest. Harley watched in awe as the suit folded in on itself, revealing an incredibly muscular, and mostly naked Peter Parker. Harley grinned at the sight of his straining briefs. He had no idea how he hadn’t seen it in the skin tight suit. Peter gripped the front of Harley’s shirt and pulled so Harley was sitting up. Peter yanked the shirt over his head and deposited it next to them. “If you get to dictate my clothes, I get to dictate yours.” Harley grinned and leaned back down. He watched as Peter deftly popped the button on his jeans. Harley lifted his hips as Peter shimmied his jeans down his hips. Before he could get to far, Harley grabbed his hand. Peter looked at him patiently. Harley reached into his back pocket and took out a condom and a packet of lube before he gestured for Peter to continue. The spider rolled his eyes with a smile.

“What? I was hopeful.” Harley smirked.

“You’re a pain in my ass.” Peter said. He climbed back up Harley, running his hands up the boys sides.

“Hopefully you’re about to be a pain in mine.” Peter grinned into Harley’s collarbone. 

They scrabbled at each others clothes until they were both naked and gasping. Harley’s eyes roamed Peter’s body appreciatively, moving from his perfectly toned abs down to his weeping member. Peter was gazing at him with fire in his eyes. He looked ready to absolutely devour Harley, and the southern boy was ready for it. Peter made the first move. He grabbed Harley’s hips and pulled them together, relishing the moan that Harley let out. 

Harley reached up and licked his way into Peter’s mouth as he rolled their hips together. Peter reached down and snatched the packet of lube from the ground. He tore it open and coated his fingers. Harley groaned as Peter grabbed his ass with his non lubed hand and began gently massaging it..

“Peter, this is not a teasing time. This is a fucking time.” Harley groaned. Peter smirked but didn’t stop massaging. Harley groaned and rolled his hips. Peter snorted, but slowly slid a finger into Harley. The boy groaned and rolled his hips again. Peter drug his finger in and out, slowly pressing into Harley’s walls, slowly stretching him. In no time he added a second finger. Then a third. Harley was keening at this point, grinding down on Peter’s fingers. 

Peter grinned down at Harley. He reached as far as he could, trying to find the bundle of nerves that he knew would get Harley falling apart. He crooked his finger and preened as Harley moaned. It was positively filthy. 

“Sweetheart, please for the love of christ.” Harley’s voice was a wreck. Peter grinned at the thought that he was completely wrecking the boy. 

“All you had to do was ask.” Peter leaned down and licked and nibbled Harley’s hip. He bucked and moaned at the sensation. Peter continued down and ran his tongue up the underside of Harley’s shaft. 

“Pete, fuck.” Harley groaned. Peter licked his way back up Harley’s body, still dragging his fingers in and out of him. He pulled his fingers all the way out and scrambled to grab the condom. He fumbled so hard that Harley reached down and rolled the condom on for him. He groaned and the feeling up Harley’s fingers on his shaft and bracketed his arms around Harley. Harley ground down, catching Peter’s tip on his rim, causing both boys to moan. Peter lined up and slowly began pressing into Harley.

“Fuck, fuck fuck. Peter.” Harley chanted. Peter’s arms were shaking with the sensation. Inch by inch Peter pressed in, until he was fully seated in Harley. He paused, breathing in Harley’s sent. Motor oil and flowers. It was always an odd scent that had followed Harley since they first met. Peter took a deep breath, reveling in the feel of Harley wrapped around him. His incredibly tight heat was drowning Peter. He waited until Harley experimentally rolled his hips. 

“Fuck!” Peter cried. Harley smirked and rolled his hips again.

“Sweetheart, this is usually the part where you move.” He murmured in Peter’s ear. Peter relaxed into his body. He moved one hand down to grip Harley’s hip and gently pulled out of Harley. He rolled his hips, thrusting back in. Harley’s head fell back, a groan ripping out of him.

Peter set a frustratingly slow pace. Easing his was all the way out and then slowly sliding back in. Harley was fighting the urge to snap his hips up to meet Peter’s. He was basking in the feeling of Peter filling him like this, and no matter how much he wanted the boy to fuck him into obvilion, he never wanted this to end.

Peter watched as Harley fell apart underneath him. He knew he was teasing Harley. He knew that this slow pace was absolutely killing him, but he loved the way that Harley was coming apart. He pulled out slowly again, before snapping his hips back in. Harley cried out at the sudden change in pace, scrabbling at Peter’s back. Peter groaned as Harley’s nails dug into his skin, spurring him into a brutal pace. 

Harley cried out as Peter thrust into him. He canted his hip up and was rewarded with Peter brushing against his prostate. Peter groaned slammed into him again.

“Peter, fuck sweetheart, I’m gonna,” Harley was cut off as another moan ripped out of him. Peter reached down and gripped Harley’s member. He matched the speed on his hand to the speed of his hips. He was slamming into Harley at this point. Moans were pouring out of both of them as they came closer to their climax. Harley felt his rip through him. The constant massaging of his prostate mixed with Peter’s hand was too much. He cried out, his entire body spasming.

“Harley!” Peter cried. Harley’s walls were contracting around Peter’s shaft, pushing him over the edge. They both rode through their orgasm before collapsing. Sweat was pouring off both of them. Peter lazily licked the sweat from Harley’s collarbone, causing him to shiver.

“Well that was phenomenal sweetheart.” Harley’s voice was deep and raspy. Peter grinned into his neck. “Maybe you’ll let me buy you dinner now?” Peter snorted and pulled out of him. Harley gasped at the loss of Peter.

“I’ll have to think about that.” Peter sat up and stretched. He pulled the condom off and tied it expertly. His eyes roamed Harley’s body with glee. 

“I bet you will. Fuck, can we just stay on this roof all night?” Harley groaned. “I actually think you fucked away my ability to walk.” Peter grabbed Harley’s hand and pulled him into a sitting position.

“I would say yes, but i was just promised dinner. Then after that, we each have a king size bed at the tower just waiting to be ruined.” Peter said. Harley smirked.

“Alright sweetheart. Let me get my clothes.” Harley dressed quickly. Peter grabbed his spider emblem and tapped it on his chest. Harley grinned as the suit appeared. “You’ve got five minutes to change and meet me at that festival.” Peter grabbed Harley’s hip and pulled him to him. Peter captured Harley’s lips, keeping the kiss soft and delicate.

“I think I can do that.” Peter pulled the mask on his face and fell off the roof.

“Showoff!” Harley called. He wiggled his hips and couldn’t keep the grin off his face. He had a date to get to.


End file.
